


Illicit Affairs

by queenantartica



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth Boland - Freeform, F/M, Good girls, Rio, Soft Rio (Good Girls), beth boland/ rio - Freeform, beth x rio - Freeform, rio explicit, rio mature, rio x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenantartica/pseuds/queenantartica
Summary: You can't keep your mind off Rio so you do something very dumb.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Illicit Affairs

Illicit Affairs

When you and your friends committed countless acts that could land you in federal prison you thought you would happy to be free of him, to never have to be face to face with him again. You could return to your life and never think about that phase of your life. You should have been overjoyed but for some reason you couldn't keep your mind off of him.

His thick, deep voice resonating right through your soul and creating deep shivers that riveted your spine. His latin accent that made every word drip with allure. His charming smile, paired with shining teeth that reflected in the light. His unfeigned chuckle paired with those unfathomable deep set eyes that bored right into your soul, you were hooked.

So you did something stupid. Really stupid. And now you were sitting in your car on the edge of 14th street, heart pounding and hands sweaty wait for him. The dimly lit street was barren, not a single sound could be heard and the silence was equally as deafening as it was compelling.

Suddenly, you heard your car door fling open and slam closed just as quick. "Hey, Mama." his sultry voice resonated throughout out the car, and he flashed you a sarcastic smile. "Hi." you uttered back, feeling incredibly idiotic for thinking this. "What am I doing here?" he asked, eyes trained on yours as he shifted closer. You felt an ache settle in your head, "I wanted to see you." you murmured, hands intertwined on your lap. He moved closer and his musky scent of sandalwood and cologne infiltrated your senses, "Why?" Rio inquired and positioned his hand in his chin, eyebrows quirking in a suggestive manner.

" I can't stop think about you," You spoke softly, pushing a loose lock from your face, "I know you said we were done, and we never gad to see each other again - but I just wanna have it. Just once." You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and waited for him to get up and leave the car, laughing at your school girl crush fantasies. 

But he didn't. His expression was inscrutable and you couldn't quite decipher what he was thinking. The car felt hot and the tension was thick enough to cut glass, yet neither of you said anything. Deftly, he curled his pinkie around a strand of your hair, pushing it behind your ear as he leaned in closer. You held your breath, your lips were almost touching, he was so close, never breaking eye contact.

And he closed the gap. The kiss was electrifying, invading all your senses at once as your lips moved in perfect sync together. His hand moved up to your jaw as he tightly gripped it, forcing your head to the side and letting him deepen the kiss. You could feel his breath on your cheek as he continued his movements on your lips, his hands moved slowly down to your hips and squeezed them, shocking you to your core.

Struggling for oxygen, you moved your head back but he moved his lips down to your neck and began to nip at it. Incredulously, you could feel his teeth imprint in your neck and it felt just as compelling when he soothed it with his tongue and you let out a small whimper. Gradually, he moved his hand up your waist, you could feel his rings, and his fingertips softly pushed on the underside of your breasts. "I-," you tried to speak but all that came out was a breathy moan, as he ran his fingers through your hair.

You felt that you were on fire and an exhilarating thrill coursed through your veins. Soon, you were undoing the buttons on his shirt, frantically pulling it off his shoulder as it revealed his sculpted body. You soaked it in eyes raking over his marvellous, toned abs. "Your turn, Mami" He chuckled, eyes glittering with lust.

So you took off your shirt, lifting it above your head, leaving a tuft of hair sticking out, he laughed, you pouted. Your smirked and leisurely started to remove your bra, the only thing between him and your flesh. His eyes roamed up and down your body and in one quick swoop his hands were on your bare flesh, pressing into you. All that could come out of your mouth was small whimpers and groans and he continued his conquest on your mouth.

"Say my name." He whispered darkly in your ear as his hand shuffled further down your body. Your breathing was shallow and you tried to formulate the words as your mind buzzed.

"Rio, Please."


End file.
